


remember me?

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Mob, Amnesia, And having an affair with her bodyguard, F/M, Sansa is unhappily married to Littlefinger, wonder who that could be??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: “How is he?”  She sounds just like she should regarding one of her husband’s men, a made guy like Jon. Not at all like a mob wife who’s worried to death about her secret lover.“GSW should heal up but his head took a hard knock. Memory’s fuzzy.”“How fuzzy?”“He remembers some stuff.” Thoros looks around and lowers his voice to where only she can hear. “He remembers you. Wouldn’t stop talking about you.”She can feel the blood draining from her face.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501898
Comments: 23
Kudos: 160





	remember me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).

> For Amy's dialogue prompt on Tumblr- 'she/he doesn't remember anything? Nothing at all?
> 
> I've never done an Amnesia AU and thought this would be fun to explore. And since I love Mafia AUs, I decided to use that setting :)

_“It won’t work.”_

_ “It can. We can be someone else.”_

_“Who? Don and Susan Nobody? This is who I am, Sansa.”_

_“We don’t belong here, you and I.”_

_“I can’t leave this life. Made guys don’t get to walk away.”_

_“Then, we’ll run. Please, Jon?”_ His resolved had started to break then. She was getting close. _“Take me away from all this death,”_ she’d murmured in his ear.

He’d kissed her and pulled her close right before all hell had broken loose.

There’s blood on the sleeve of her blouse. She should really change but she can't leave him. The doctor’s working on him behind the curtain but this isn’t a hospital and Thoros didn’t attend medical school.

“You see what happened?” Beric’s asking her. They all want to know but only Beric’s high enough up to approach her.

She shakes her head so she won’t have to talk about it but she saw. It’s what happens when there’s a war between the families. They say the wives and kids are off-limits (at least until the kids are grown and start getting involved) but she was Ned Stark’s daughter and Cersei’s never cared much for rules.

“Finished,” Thoros announces as he joins them, snapping off his latex gloves and grabbing his bottle of whiskey where he’d left it when they’d arrived. She’s grateful he bothered with gloves. Not all the patients who come see Thoros to have a bullet fished out of them get that treatment. But she’s the boss’s wife and it’s the man who’s tasked with keeping her safe who’s lying on his table.

She stands, her stomach twisted into knots. Would she feel this way if it were Petyr lying on that table instead of Jon? Oh, she’d be nervous but in a different way. She sincerely wants Jon to live just because she cares about him, not because she’s only scared to find out what would happen to her if Petyr ever got killed.

“How is he?” she manages to ask, impressed that she sounds as calm as she does. She sounds just like she should regarding one of her husband’s men, a made guy like Jon. Not at all like a mob wife who’s worried to death about her secret lover.

“GSW should heal up but his head took a hard knock. Memory’s fuzzy.”

“How fuzzy?”

“Real fuzzy.”

A few more questions confirm what she’d feared. “He doesn’t remember anything? Nothing at all?”

“He remembers some stuff.” Thoros looks around and lowers his voice to where only she can hear. “He remembers you. Wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

She can feel the blood draining from her face. Thoros is alright but he’s not loyal to her. He’s loyal to his bottle mostly and in a moment of drunkenness, what might he say? And if it got back to Petyr?

But this could be something, couldn’t it? This cloud could have a silver lining. Haven’t they talked about this? Dreamed about it? Isn’t it worth the risk for this chance that maybe they could leave this life and leave all the death behind them?

“I’ll see him home,” she tells them all before sweeping through the curtains.

He’s pale and tired looking, his tie is missing and his suit jacket is torn but he’s sitting up, ready to go. “Sansa?” he says weakly. “You’re Sansa, right?”

“I am.”

He scowls and she can tells he’s frustrated. She’s frustrated as well but it’s an impatient sort of frustration. They need to leave…quickly.

“I know your face. I remember flashes. I…” His cheeks color and it’s really kind of sweet the way he smiles at her shyly. “I remember us.”

She smiles back at him. She loves him. She won’t leave him and he won’t leave her.

“But I can’t remember some things. I know I got shot and I work for someone named Petyr but…”

“You did work for Petyr but we’re getting out of here. It’s not safe for me or you.”

“You’re in danger?” He’s all eagerness now, the wolf, the protector who’d do anything to keep her safe.

“We both are. We’re going to leave in my car. We’ll need to get away from here and change our names. I’ll explain on the way.”

He kisses her hand as they reach the car. She helps him into the back and starts the engine. She’s backing down the driveway and planning to head to the interstate.

“So, are we just dating or…”

She laughs like he’s made joke and then shoots him a sympathetic look in the rearview. “We’re married, going on three years now. Don’t worry. You’ll remember in time.”

Maybe he will, maybe he won’t. She plans on them both being far out of Petyr’s grasp before he can change his mind about her.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got three new stories I’m planning to start sharing before too long so this will be the last of my dialogue prompts for a bit but I’ve really had fun playing with them and thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
